fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Oilville Missions
__NOEDITSECTION__ Missions AP Mission(s) *Education and Catastrophe **Education and Catastrophe (2) **Education and Catastrophe (3) **Education and Catastrophe (4) **Education and Catastrophe (5) **Education and Catastrophe (6) **Education and Catastrophe (7) **Education and Catastrophe (8) (1 AP) *'Help Hugh O'Boyle with car parts' *:Hugh O'Boyle needs a crankshaft and camshafts before he gives you a mission, and to get those delivered to him you must first complete the following: **'Help Johann Gruber' ***Internal Combustion ***Internal Combustion (2) ***Cash Flow ***Cash Flow (2) ***Headhunting ***Headhunting (2) ***Ants, Schmants ***Ants, Schmants (2) ***Upton's Lament ***Upton's Lament (2) ***Internal Combustion (3) (2 AP) **'Help Hans Grettner' ***A Crankshaft of My Own ***A Crankshaft of My Own (2) ***Wildlife Management ***Wildlife Management (2) ***Soup Egg Drop ***Soup Egg Drop (2) ***Good Neighbors ***Good Neighbors (2) ***Big-Ticket Item ***Big-Ticket Item (2) ***Spare Parts ***A Crankshaft of My Own (3) (2 AP) **Helping Out Hugh *A House Divided **A House Divided (2) **A House Divided (3) **A House Divided (4) **A House Divided (5) **A House Divided (6) **A House Divided (7) **A House Divided (8) **A House Divided (9) (1 AP) NPC Faction Mission(s) *Bearing Gifts (+50 Franklin's Riders rep) **Bearing Gifts (2) (+250 Franklin's Riders rep) **Bearing Gifts (3) (+250 Franklin's Riders rep) **Doing Your Part (+250 Franklin's Riders rep and Axes 1 Instructions) **Training Up (+50 Franklin's Riders rep) *Default Setting (+100 Bankers rep) **Default Setting (2) (+100 Bankers rep) **Default Setting (3) (+100 Bankers rep) **Default Setting (4) (+100 Bankers rep) **The Kingman Premium (+100 Bankers rep) Other Town Mission(s) *Apocalyptic Vacation **Pump It Up **Crank **Sump Chumps **Godfingers **Back to Rafael **Rev It Up (Gas ATV Engine) *Violent Remedies **Violent Remedies (2) (Repeatable) *Feather by Feather **Feather by Feather (2) (Repeatable) *Lesser Savages **Lesser Savages (2) (Repeatable) *Zombie Apocalypse Plan **Zombie Apocalypse Plan (2) (Repeatable) *The Habit of Doubt **The Habit of Doubt (2) (Repeatable) *Sound of Thunder **Sound of Thunder (2) **Sound of Thunder (3) **Sound of Thunder (4) **Sound of Thunder (5) **Sound of Thunder (6) **Sound of Thunder (7) **Sound of Thunder (8) (Group Mission) **Sound of Thunder (9) **Sound of Thunder (10) **Sound of Thunder (11) (Group Mission, Oilville Trophy) *Tech's Work is Never Done **Tech's Work is Never Done (2) **Tech's Work is Never Done (3) **Tech's Work is Never Done (4) **Tech's Work is Never Done (5) (Repeatable) *The Simple Pleasures **The Simple Pleasures (2) **The Simple Pleasures (3) **The Simple Pleasures (4) (Repeatable) *Steve's New Toy **Steve's New Toy (2) **Steve's New Toy (3) **Steve's New Toy (4) *Drowning the Gully Dogs **Drowning the Gully Dogs (2) **Drowning the Gully Dogs (3) **Drowning the Gully Dogs (4) Town Event Mission(s) *Let It Flow (keeps track of Town Event status) **Let It Flow (2) (5 Oilville Gear Marker) *Clearing the Way (10 Oilville Gear Marker) **Clearing the Way (2) (4 Oilville Gear Marker, repeatable) *Thirsty Dogs (10 Oilville Gear Marker) **Thirsty Dogs (2) (4 Oilville Gear Marker, repeatable) *Junk Hunting (10 Oilville Gear Marker) **Junk Hunting (2) (4 Oilville Gear Marker, repeatable) *For Your Trouble: Accessories (Repeatable; Choice of Rigger's Mask, Rigger's Gloves or Rigger's Boots) *For Your Trouble: Gear (Repeatable; Choice of Rigger's Chest, Rigger's Leggings or Wormspotter Crossbow) *For Your Trouble: Food (Repeatable; Choice of Rig Worker's Chili or Gull-Choker Stew) Breadcrumb Mission(s) *Open Book Society *Old Kingman Awaits *Gaunt's Stragglers Category:Oilville